changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwyllion
Call me whatever you want (you'll regret it later...) Description Gwyllion as faeries are from Wales, and have the unnerving habit of sitting on either side of mountain trails and staring silently at passing travellers. As Changelings, gwyllion are not possessed of an automatically disturbing presence, but their eerie stare is more than off-putting. They tend to be silent types, sitting in the corner watching your every move, but will they do anything about it? Wait and see, maybe that's the trick, they can keep you right where they want you, at arm's length, where you can be scrutinised, observed, examined . . . This is behaviour not unexpected of sluagh, but gwyllion are not as secretive (they don't need to be -- very few want to get close to them, for what most would be reluctant to call fear, more than anything else) and twisted as the sluagh. In fact, many gwyllion, especially Seelie kithain, do not stare at people out of choice, and many do not even understand others' reactions. As a result, many gwyllion become despondent because of social rejection, and turn to hermitage or worse; some actually try to make it in sluagh society, and invariably become Unseelie in nature. Of course, the Unseelie gwyllion know how unsettling their presence is, and take a perverse pleasure in terrorizing people. Woe betide anyone in particular focus of an unseelie gwyllion; they will become to subject of anonymous mail and prank phone calls until they break or the gwyllion becomes bored. But they are, of course, inhumanly patient . . . They have an affinity with the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Gwyllion are usually of average height and light build, with angular features not distantly removed from the Sidhe, but devoid of their cousins' delicate beauty. Hair is invariably long, worn loose, and generally unkempt. Gwyllion are ever watchful, wide-eyed and staring, and in their fae seeming, they cannot close their eyes at all. In their mortal seeming, Gwyllion can keep their eyes either tightly shut, or wide open. They do not even blink. In their fae seeming, Gwyllion have dirty-looking green/grey skin, and their stare appears as a menacing glare, which is softened slightly in the Seelie kithain. While often seen as the little kid who never joins in, content to sit on his own, a Childling is rarely picked on; even redcap childlings would think twice. Still something of a loner, at the Wilder stage a gwyllion might have one or two close friends, but usually only other gwyllion, or someone particularly bold or kindhearted who has no problem with the constant stare. A true testament to the common image of a lanky, gangling teeneager. If not a hermit at Grump stage, then invariably a disregarded member of society, shunned because nobody cares to get any closer than is necessary. Gwyllion tend to be solitary, not always out of choice. Many find it hard to come to terms with social rejection. Some fortunates may be picked out as valuable security guards or watchmen, for constant watchfulness if not keen eyesight. Over years of social difficulty, most gwyllion build up resentment for people around them, at which point they have defeated themselves by fulfilling everyone's suspicions. Gwyllion, harkening back to their faerie relations, feel attached to the countryside, and their usual dwelling of choice is situated somewhere hilly or mountainous. Windy crags are a perfect spot for solitary reflection, and, of course, commanding vigilance. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Gwyllion have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Spy: As with their faerie relations, Gwyllion are adept in observation, not only in detail, but also from concealment if necessary. As a result, gwyllion receive one free dot in stealth, and can never botch any perception or stealth rolls. Frailties Stare: A Gwyllion's stare is unsettling to say the least. All social rolls are made at -2, except those involving intimidation. Views on Other Kith Boggans: They think they're clever talking amongst themselves, but I'm fast learning lip-reading. Eshu: Maybe the only ones unlike ourselves who take us for what we are. Nockers: They are quick to anger, but their handiwork is commendable. Pooka: I spit on their mangy fur coats. One day we will show them the truth of things. Redcaps: I would we were more savage, then maybe they would leave us alone. Satyrs: They stay away from us, we stay away from them. A perfect relationship. Sidhe: They're not so great as they would have us believe, but at least they are a figurehead for the ignorant masses. Sluagh: Sadly, the only others wise enough to see the truth, though not so disagreeable as most. Trolls: Their nerves are commendable; do not toy with their patience. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/gwyllion.html